Terrorism
Terrorism is the use of force by groups or individuals called terrorists to obtain political or other demands. Such force is known to include criminal, violent, extremist, or military acts. One terrorist leader of the 1990s and 2000s was Osama Bin Laden. An image of him appeared to Archer when the time stream was corrected. ( ) In September of 2001, a series of terrorist attacks were carried out on the United States of America on Earth. An image of the attack on New York City appeared to Archer after he had corrected the timeline that Vosk had corrupted. ( ) as nothing more than an image of the burning towers was shown in canon. For more information on the September 2001 attacks, please see the .}} In 2004, commented that he thought the Xindi-Reptilians that he was collecting blood "samples" for might be terrorists. ( ) In 2024, Ireland was re-unified after a successful string of terrorist attacks influenced northern counties to merge into the rest of the independent Republic of Ireland. ( ) During World War III, Colonel Phillip Green led a faction of ultra-violent eco-terrorists, which resulted in some 37 million deaths by the war's end in 2053. ( production art) in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II".}} In 2154, the Vulcan High Command considered the Syrrannite movement to be a terrorist organization. That group was implicated in the bombing of the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan, which had actually been planned by members of the High Command. ( ) Prior to the Antwerp Conference, the last significant terrorist bombing on Earth took place some time prior to 2272. ( ) In 2286, the Klingon Ambassador called James T. Kirk a terrorist for killing a Klingon crew and for stealing their ship. ( ) The Ansata turned to terrorism in 2296 to obtain independence for their region on Rutia IV. ( ) According to Aamin Marritza, while he was posing as Gul Darhe'el, the most effective terrorist weapon was the random violence. ( ) After a bomb destroyed the school aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369, Commander Sisko told Vedek Winn that this was no misguided person who did this but someone who listened to Winn's voice. Winn disbelieved that Sisko was holding her responsible for this act of terrorism. ( ) The Cardassians saw the attacks on them by the Bajorans during the Occupation to be terrorist actions, although the Bajorans considered those who carried out the attacks to be freedom fighters. Kira though, recognized that she had been a terrorist and told Thomas Riker so, explaining that he would never make a good terrorist, since he wanted to be a hero, and terrorists never get to be heroes. ( ) In 2357, Surmak Ren was convicted of terrorism by the Cardassian Regional Court and sentenced to a term in the Velos VII internment camp, for actions arising from the kidnapping of Gul Spumco. ( ) In 2370, the Circle, headed by Bajoran Minister Jaro Essa attempted to take control of Deep Space 9. They were foiled by Li Nalas and Major Kira Nerys. ( ) Officially, the Federation viewed the Maquis as a terrorist group. Federation citizens who aided or joined the Maquis subsequently lost their Federation citizenship. ( ) that members of the Maquis were "still Federation citizens". This may represent a change in Federation policy over time.}} In 2372, the Cardassian group the True Way began terrorist attacks on Federation and Bajoran targets. They planted and detonated a bomb aboard the and attempted to assassinate First Minister Shakaar Edon. ( ) After Kira Nerys asked Weyoun to release Rom, the Vorta told her that the Dominion "takes a dim view of terrorism". ( ) Terrorist organizations *Alliance for Global Unity *Ansata *Bajoran Resistance **Higa Metar **Kohn-Ma **Ornathia resistance cell **Shakaar resistance cell *Cardassian Liberation Front *Logic extremist *Maquis *Terra Prime *True Way *Vulcan Isolationist Movement See also *Temporal Cold War External link * de:Terrorismus fr:Terrorisme Category:Crimes